


Dämmerung

by Penitence



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!Keine Fortsetzung! Alice White war schon immer ein wenig anders. Einzigartig, könnte man sagen. Eine Freidenkerin, die nicht immer jede Regel befolgte. Doch wie außergewöhnlich, sie wirklich war, dass sollte ganz Arkham Asylm, noch herausfinden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quintessenz

**Author's Note:**

> Wer meine Geschichte ‘‘Licht und Schatten‘‘ verfolgt, der müsste meinen OC Alice bereits kennen. Sie ist zwar auch hier die Protagonistin, aber diese neue Geschichte steht allein, losgelöst vom Inhalt der anderen. Nur Alice ist und bleibt wie sie war. Ich mag sie einfach viel zu sehr, als das ich mich jetzt schon von ihr trennen könnte. Also viel Spaß mit dieser etwas anderen Geschichte.

,,Miss White, sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie sich dieser Sache gewachsen fühlen? Ist Ihnen klar, worauf Sie sich einlassen.‘‘ Die junge Frau, die dem Leiter der Anstalt gegenüber saß, seufzte hörbar auf. ,Da war es wieder‘ , dachte sie, ,das Mitleid, das ‘‘nicht zutrauen wollen‘‘, die Überzeugung, dass sie scheitern würde. ,,Sir‘‘, entgegnete sie so höflich, sie konnte, ,,ich habe mein Studium, als eine der Besten meines Jahrganges abgeschlossen. Sie als einer der Professoren müssten das sehr genau wissen. Ich habe in meiner, ich gebe zu, vielleicht etwas kurzen beruflichen Laufbahn schon zahlreiche Erfahrungen sammeln können. Ich bin gut in dem was ich tue, das wissen Sie, sonst hätten Sie mich wohl kaum eingestellt. Also, bitte ich Sie mir zu vertrauen, wie Sie es einst bei meinem Vater taten.‘‘ Der ältere Mann kratze sich verlegen über seinen ergrauten Bart. Aber in ihre Augen blicken, dass konnte er trotzdem nicht. Stattdessen fixierte er einen Punkt neben ihr an der Wand.

,,Es tut mir Leid‘‘, sagte er, ,,ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber Miss White das hier, diese Einrichtung ist etwas vollkommen anderes, als das was sie bis jetzt erlebt haben. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass hier die schlimmsten und grausamsten Verbrecher ganz Gothams sitzen, ist das wahrscheinlich noch untertrieben. Es ist sehr geschickt von Ihnen, ihren Vater zu erwähnen, da sie um die jahrelange Freundschaft die uns beide verband wissen. Aber ich hoffe dass Ihnen ebenso klar ist, dass Ihr Vater mich wahrscheinlich im nächsten See ertränkt hätte, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ich Sie unnötigen Gefahren aussetze.‘‘ Seine Worte brachten die junge Frau zum schmunzeln. Er hatte ihren Vater gut beschrieben. Sie konnte sich beinahe bildlich vorstellen, wie er ins Büro gestürmt kam, seinen alten Freund am Kragen packte und gnadenlos mit sich schleifte. Ihr Vater war die Güte in Person gewesen, aber wenn es um seine kleine Alice gegangen war, sagen wir es mal so, dann hätte man lieber das weite suchen sollen. Alice wusste, dass sie das gleiche Temperament wie er besaß und aus diesem Grund, gab sie nun kein Stück nach. ,,Ich kenne meine Grenzen, Sir‘‘, entgegnete sie daher etwas schnippisch und wartete schweigend auf seine Reaktion. Dieses mal war er derjenige der tief seufzte, denn er wusste, dass er diese Diskussion haushoch verloren hatte. ,,Ich glaube und vertraue Ihnen, voll und ganz‘‘, sprach er, aufrichtig, ,aber nicht meinen Patienten‘, dachte er, sagte stattdessen: ,,aber wenn sie sich überfordert fühlen, eine Pause benötigen oder mit einem der Patienten nicht zurecht kommen sollten, zögern sie nicht mich zu kontaktieren. Ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn Ihnen etwas zustoßen sollte.‘‘ Alice dankte im lächelnd. Sie war so erfreut und übermütig, dass sie beinahe über ihren Stuhl stolperte, als sie den Raum nach einer höflichen Verabschiedung verlassen wollte. ,,Alles in Ordnung‘‘, beschwichtigte sie ihren neuen Arbeitgeber lachend und rieb sich ihre schmerzende Hüfte. Kopf schüttelnd, reichte er ihr ihren Blindenstock. Und eh er sich versah, war die junge Frau auch schon durch die gläserne Doppeltür verschwunden. Ihr noch nur kurz nachblickend, ließ er sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel sinken. Obwohl er um Alices herausragende Leistungen wusste, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, einen riesigen Fehler begangen zu haben. Alice White war auf ihre Art brillant. Mochten ihre Methoden auch ein wenig unorthodox und unkonventionell erscheinen, hatten sie doch, zum großen Missfallen all ihrer Kritiker, meistens zum Erfolg geführt. Sie hatte es immer geschafft eine gewisse, weiterhin professionelle, Bindung zu ihren Patienten aufzubauen. Sie hatten ihr vertraut. Selbst heute noch, bekam er Schriften von damaligen Patienten die sich nach dem Wohlergehen seiner ehemaligen Studentin erkundigten. Die ihr einehmendes Wesen und ihren herzlichen Umgang, den sie mit ihnen gepflegt hatte, schätzten und lobten. Was immer Alice auch tat, irgendetwas schien sie richtig zu machen. ,Aber‘, so fragte er sich, ,war sie diesen Patienten, diesen Monstern, die in Arkham lebten wirklich gewachsen? War sie stark genug, um nicht unterzugehen?‘ Er war sich da, ehrlich gesagt, nicht so sicher. Er hatte viele Therapeuten kommen und gehen sehen. Einige von ihnen hatte er nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, manche waren selbst als Patienten zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Ein solches Schicksal wünschte er Alice nicht. Dafür war sie einfach zu gut, zu ehrlich und rein. 

Weiterhin grübelnd schenkte er sich ein kleines Glas Brandy ein, nur um dieses in einem Zug zu leeren. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, wärmte seine Brust und verschaffte ihm ein wenig Klarheit. Er würde ihr eine Chance geben, wenn nicht ihr, dann war er es zumindest seinem alten Freund schuldig.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

,Ja, habe ich, ja doch, sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt richtig zu?‘‘, lachte Alice in den Hörer hinein. ,,Ja, das fragst du mich jetzt das zweite Mal, aber du lässt mich doch gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Hmh, ja, Andrew kann jetzt mit dem Dreirad fahren, das hast du mir schon letztes Mal erzählt. Natürlich freue ich mich darüber, aber es reicht doch, wenn ich dir das einmal sage oder nicht? Ja, siehst du, manchmal habe ich auch Recht.  
Hannah? Hannah? Weißt du was, ich glaube wir sprechen lieber morgen, ok? Hörst du, ich- ‘‘ Stille, ihre Freundin hatte bereits aufgelegt. Alice legte den Hörer seufzend, neben ihr auf das Sofa. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre dunklen Locken und ließ sich tiefer in das weiche Polster sinken. Ihren wärmenden duftenden Kakao in der Hand, schaltete sie den Fernseher ein und lauschte den heutigen Nachrichten. Wieder einmal waren sie von dem Mann erfüllt, der die Stadt seit Wochen in Atem hielt. ‘‘Joker‘‘, wurde er genannt, weil er sich, so wie Alice es dem Getuschel der Menschen auf den Straßen entnehmen konnte, das Gesicht bemalte wie ein Clown. Sein krimineller Werdegang war gepflastert mit Leichen, Blut und Chaos. Doch als Alice bereits die ersten Meldungen über seine Taten gehört hatte, war ihr sofort klar, dass dieser Mann kein Verrückter war. Zumindest nicht nach ihrem Empfinden. Da war noch sehr viel mehr, als der bloße Akt des Tötens. So wie er seine Taten zur Schau stellte, als wollte er, dass die ganze Welt Zeuge seiner Werke würde. Als wäre er der Künstler und Gotham seine Leinwand; der Virtuose seiner eigenen Symphonie.mIhr war vollkommen klar, dass man sie für einen solchen Gedanken, als ebenso verrückt erklären würde. Aber, was viele ihrer Kollegen immer wieder verkannten, war die Macht der Empathie. Nur wenn man versuchte sich in die Lage dieser Verbrecher zu versetzen, zu verstehen was sie sahen, nur dann konnte man eine Verbindung zu ihnen aufbauen und vielleicht eines Tages, mit ihnen gemeinsam, wenn sie es auch wollten, einen Ausweg finden. Andernfalls würde man immer nur ein Monster sehen. Nur einen Mörder, der es nicht einmal wert war, dass man ihn überhaupt ansah.

Und gerade eben diese Sicht war es, die Alice ihren Kollegen woraus hatte. Sie, die ihre Welt nicht anders wahrnehmen konnte, als durch Gefühl, Vertrauen, und ein wenig Glauben, war viel unempfänglicher für die Macht des äußeren Scheins. Sie konnte darüber hinaus sehen. Vorurteilsfrei, wertfrei erkannte sie den Kern der Dinge, die Quintessenz, die der Motor für ihr aller Handeln war. 

Erschöpft reckte die junge Frau ihre müden Glieder und trank den letzten Schluck ihres warmen Getränkes, mit der Hoffnung endlich die Chance für einen Neuanfang vor sich zu sehen.


	2. Anerkennung

,,Wie ich sehe sind Sie wie immer voller Tatendrang, Miss White‘‘, bemerkte der Leiter der Anstalt lächelnd. ,,Ich gebe mein bestes, Sir, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig nervös bin.‘‘ ,,Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich denke für heute, ist es sowieso erst einmal angebracht, dass Sie einem ihrer Kollegen bei der Arbeit zuseh- ich meine zuhören‘‘, korrigierte er sich, mit einem verlegenden Lächeln. ,,Alles weitere wird sich mit der Zeit einpendeln.‘‘ Alice wusste seine netten Worte zu schätzen, dennoch konnte sie es gerade noch so vermeiden mit den Augen zu rollen. In diesem Moment, konnte sie hören, dass sich die schwere Glastür öffnete und jemand eintrat. ,,Miss White‘‘, richtete ihr ehemaliger Professor, noch einmal das Wort an sie. ,,Fürs erste, werden Sie Dr. Miller begleiten. Er wird Ihnen alles nötige zeigen, und wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben sollten, wird er Ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.‘‘ Der junge Mann, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte, begrüßte sie mit knappen Worten und einem festen Händedruck. ,,Ah, noch eine Sache‘‘, fügte der ältere Mann hinzu und legte zwei kleine Gerät in ihre Hand. ,,Das eine ist ein kleines Tonbandgerät‘‘, erklärte er, ,,wenn Sie später mit den Patienten sprechen werden, können sie es einfach aufzeichnen. Und‘‘, nun senkte er seine Stimme um einige Oktaven, ,,das andere ist ein kleiner Pager. Wenn sie sich...verlaufen sollten‘‘, sagte er äußerst vorsichtig, ,,oder in anderweitige Schwierigkeiten geraten, dann können Sie damit, sofortige Hilfe anfordern.‘‘ Obwohl Alice nun ein wenig gekränkt war, bedankte sie sich dennoch bei ihrem Vorgesetzten und verstaute die Utensilien, mehr um ihn zu beruhigen als sich selbst, in ihrem Kittel, nahm ihren Stock zur Hand und verließ dann, zusammen mit ihrem neuen Kollegen das Büro.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

,,Haben Sie soweit alles verstanden, Miss White?‘‘ ,,Ja, ich denke schon‘‘, gab die Angesprochene nickend zurück, als sie ihrem Kollegen durch die ruhigen Gänge folgte. Sie lauschte dem dumpfen Geräusch, welches seine Schuhe, mit jedem seiner Schritte, erklingen ließ; bis sie sich verlangsamten und er schließlich zum Stillstand kam. Die Hand an dem Knauf der Tür, vor der sie nun standen, wandte er seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung und sagte: ,,Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen der zahlreichen Patienten vorstellen. Er war einmal selbst ein Doktor, hier in Arkham. Er hatte sich zu jener Zeit einen Spaß daraus gemacht, den Verstand seiner Opfer zu verdrehen, sie ihrer klaren Sinne zu berauben, bis sie um den Tod bettelten. Bis der Tod für sie zu ihrem einzigen Ausweg wurde, um ihre endlosen Qualen zu beenden. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen einen gut gemeinten Rat geben, Miss White: Unterschätzen Sie keinen von denen. Vergessen Sie niemals, nicht eine Sekunde lang, wer und was diese Leute sind. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass Sie es sonst bereuen werden.‘‘ Alice hatte seinen Worten ruhig gelauscht und entschied sich dafür nicht zu antworten, denn im Grunde, davon war sie überzeugt, wollte er gar keine Erwiderung hören. Nur weil sie nicht bereits an ihrem ersten Tag einen Streit riskieren wollte, atmete sie tief durch, stellte ihren Stock, der ihr wahrscheinlich nur im Weg sein würde zur Seite und betrat, nach ihm den Raum.

Darin war es so ruhig, dass sie die Neonröhre knistern hören konnte. So still, dass sie sich nicht wirklich sicher war, ob sich überhaupt irgendjemand in dem Zimmer befand. Doch dann, vernahm sie ein Rascheln von Kleidung, ein Räuspern; irgendetwas oder irgendjemand, außer ihnen beiden, hatte sich bewegt. ,,Crane‘‘, war die einzige karge Begrüßung, die die Person erhielt. ,,Hallo, Sam‘‘, entgegnete der Mann, seine Stimme war sanft, ein wenig rau, als hätte er eine längere Zeit nichts getrunken. ,,Wer ist das denn? Wen hast du da mitgebracht?‘‘, kam prompt, die nächste Bemerkung, als er sich der jungen zierlichen Frau gewahr wurde und sie mit seinen hellen blauen Augen gierig musterte. ,,Das tut hier nichts zur Sache, Crane!‘‘, wies ihn der junge Therapeut zurecht. ,,Sie ist hier um zuzuhören, nicht um von dir belästigt zu werden!‘‘ ,,Ganz ruhig, Sam, alter Junge, ich wollte doch nur ein wenig plaudern.‘‘ ,,Ich kenne das Ziel deiner Plaudereien und- ‘‘ ,,Dr. Miller‘‘, meldete sich die junge Frau zu Wort, die das Thema ihrer Diskussion war. ,,Ich weiß Ihre Umsicht zu schätzen, aber wenn ich mich belästigt fühlen sollte, dann lasse ich es Mr. Crane wissen. Sie müssen nicht für mich sprechen, das kann ich noch sehr gut alleine.‘‘ Der junge Therapeut blickte die junge Frau sprachlos an. ,,Da hast du es Samy‘‘, lachte Crane, ,,die junge Dame, kann selbst auf sich aufpassen.‘‘ Er setzte sich auf, um die hübsche Frau besser betrachten zu können und fragte dann, mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen: ,,Würden Sie mir verraten, wovor Sie sich fürchten?‘‘ ,,Miss White, antworten Sie nicht darauf!‘‘, mahnte der Doktor. ,,Gehen Sie nicht auf seine Spielchen ein. Lassen sie sich nicht von ihm ködern!‘‘ ,,Was denn, was denn, darf man hier nicht mal eine simple harmlose Frage stellen?‘‘, entgegnete der Mann hinter der Scheibe und ließ Alice für keine Sekunde aus den Augen. 

,,Manchmal, vor dem Leben‘‘, antwortete diese, nach kurzer Überlegung, trotz der Warnung ihres Kollegen. Jonathan horchte auf. ,,Interessant. Sehr interessant. Und Warum?‘‘, wollte er umgehend wissen, presste sich näher an die Glasscheibe. ,,Hm, nun, manchmal, habe ich das Gefühl, das es mich erschlägt. Das es mich mit sich reißt und verschlingt. Nicht zu wissen, was der nächste Tag bringen wird, ist ein wundervoller Gedanke, aber manchmal macht er mir auch Angst. Die Erkenntnis, dass ich im Grunde nur ein kleines Licht in einem Meer voller Farben bin, ist sowohl wunderschön, als auch erschreckend.‘‘ 

Dr. Miller hatte der Konversation der beiden mit offenem Mund gelauscht. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er gerade miterlebt hatte. Doch noch viel stärker, als das, überraschte ihn die Tatsache, dass er so etwas wie Anerkennung in Cranes Augen aufblitzen sah. 

Ihre Antwort schien ihm offensichtlich sehr zu gefallen. 

,,Miss White, auf ein Wort‘‘, brachte der Psychologe mit knirschenden Zähnen hervor, bat sie darum wieder mit ihm auf den Gang zu treten und begann dort umgehend mit seiner Moralpredigt. ,,Miss White, haben Sie mir vorhin nicht zugehört!‘‘, rief er erbost. ,,Wissen Sie denn nicht, welchen Gefahren Sie sich durch ihr kopflosen Benehmen aussetzten?‘‘ Er redete sich förmlich in Rage. Immer wieder versuchte Alice ihm eine Erklärung für ihr Handeln zu geben, aber er ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen, er wollte überhaupt nicht zuhören. ,,Entschuldigen Sie mal!‘‘, unterbrach sie ihn schließlich so harsch, dass sich einige der Mitarbeiter, die über den Gang liefen nach ihr umsahen. ,,Wem, Was und Wie viel ich jemandem von mir Preis gebe, ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung. Ich muss mich vor Ihnen nicht rechtfertigen. Sie sind nicht mein Lehrer und ich nicht ihre Schülerin. Sie sind nichts besseres, als ich! Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten: Auch ich trage einen Doktortitel!‘‘ Mit diesen Worten packte Alice wutentbrannt ihren Blindenstock und marschierte schnellen Schrittes den Gang hinunter. Dr. Miller, hingegen, blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr sprachlos hinterher zu sehen.

In seiner Zelle, lehnte Jonathan Crane, der das gesamte Streitgespräch mitangehört hatte, seinen Kopf gehen die kühle Steinwand und lachte in sich hinein. ,Endlich‘, dachte er, ,nach so langer Zeit, der Eintönigkeit und der Langeweile, erschien mal jemand, der ein Rückrat besaß. Der nicht beim allerkleinsten Windstoß einknickte, wie ein Grashalm. ,,Endlich‘‘, flüsterte er in die gähnende Stille hinein. ,,Endlich mal eine Frau, die es wert ist, dass man sich die Mühe macht, sie zu entschlüsseln.‘‘

Das sie blind war, hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt.


	3. Schachzug

,,Hast du schon gehört, dass der Joker gefasst wurde? Er soll schon auf dem Weg in seine Zelle sein, und zwei Wärter getötet haben.‘‘ ,,Wirklich? Wie furchtbar. So ein Monster!‘‘ ,,Ich weiß! Ich gehe bestimmt nicht in seine Zelle, um sie zu reinigen, da muss mir der Laden eindeutig mehr zahlen!‘‘ Alice nahm das Gerede der beiden Frauen des Reinigungspersonals kaum war, als sie an ihnen vorbei schritt. Ihr Ziel war auch heute das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten, doch dieses Mal diente der Zweck ihres Besuches der Abklärung einiger Formalitäten. Sie hatte bis jetzt weder genaue Anweisungen bekommen, noch Pläne für den Verlauf ihrer weiteren Arbeitstage.

In dem Gang seines Büros angekommen, bemerkte sie jedoch bereits wenige Schritte davon entfernt, dass darin eine hitzige Diskussion geführt wurde. ,,Bei allem nötigen Respekt Sir,‘‘, erklang eindeutig Dr. Millers Stimme. ,,Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass es eine gute Entscheidung ist Miss White gerade diesen Arbeitsbereich zuzuweisen? Ich meine Sie ist, nun ja-‘‘ ,,Dr. Miller‘‘, wurde er von dem älteren Doktor unterbrochen. ,,Sie haben mir den Vorfall bereits zwei Mal geschildert, was, in Gottes Namen, soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Miss White ist eine herausragende Psychologin, vielleicht sollten Sie Ihr und Ihren Methoden erst einmal eine Chance geben.‘‘ ,,Vielleicht‘‘, warf Alice ein, die dem Gespräch nicht länger lauschen wollte und durch die Tür getreten war, ,,sollte, Dr. Miller, das persönliche Gespräch mit mir suchen und nicht hinter meinem Rücken zu Ihnen laufen.‘‘ Sie hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und wartete seelenruhig auf eine Erklärung. Die jedoch nicht kam. Also sprach sie weiter. ,,Keine schlagfertige Antwort parat, Dr. Miller? Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen eine geben: Ich bin kein kleines Porzellanpüppchen, das zerbricht, sollte man es einmal zu fest anfassen. Nur weil ich blind bin‘‘, bei diesem Wort zuckten die beiden Männer schuldig zusammen, ,,bedeutetet das noch lange nicht, dass ich komplett hilflos bin. Oder keine Gefühle habe! Und Sie, Dr Arkham, Sie sind nicht einen Deut besser! Denken Sie, ich spüre Ihre mitleidigen Blicke nicht? Denken Sie, ich weiß nicht was Sie denken? Was alle denken? Ich bin es so Leid...‘‘, flüsterte sie ihre letzten Worte, so sanft, dass sie kaum zu verstehen waren. ,,Bitte, Alice weinen sie nicht‘‘, flehte Dr. Arkham hilflos. ,,Ich weine überhaupt nicht!‘‘, rief sie erbost, während ihre Tränen gnadenlos über ihre erröteten Wangen flossen. ,,Ich, ich-‘‘ Sie brach ab und stürmte kopflos davon, rannte so lange, bis sie das Gebäude verlassen hatte und schwere Regentropfen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Die Kühle, mit der sie sie sanft empfingen, beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Nun mischte sich zu ihrer Wut, Trauer und Scham. Wie hatte sie nur so töricht sein können zu glauben, dass dieses Mal etwas anders sein könnte. Wie hatte sie nur hoffen können, dass sie endlich einmal wirklich respektiert werden würde. ,,Miss White? Alice?‘‘, drang Dr. Millers Stimme an ihr Ohr. Er klang vollkommen außer Atem, und kam ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt zum stehen. Wusste jedoch noch nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, geschweige denn, wie er überhaupt beginnen sollte. Eine unangenehme Stille begann sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten. ,,Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie mit den kurzen Beinen so schnell rennen können‘‘, versuchte er die angespannte Stimmung, etwas aufzulockern. ,,Gehen Sie weg‘‘, war alles, was Alice erwiderte. Ihr Gegenüber seufzte schwer. ,,Das kann ich nicht.‘‘ ,,Und warum nicht? Sie konnten mich doch auch bei Dr. Arkham anschwärzen. Warum sollten Sie mich dann jetzt nicht allein lassen können?‘‘ ,,Weil ich mich dann nicht bei Ihnen entschuldigen könnte.‘‘ ,Ah, da haben wir es‘, war Alices erster Gedanke, ,er will sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen.‘

,,Es tut mir Leid‘‘, sagte er. ,,Alles. Alles, was ich zu Ihnen gesagt habe. Wie ich mich Ihnen gegenüber verhalten habe war falsch, aber glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es nicht aus Mitleid geschah.‘‘ Er trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt näher. Mittlerweile waren sie beide vollkommen durchnässt ,,Ich tat es, weil ich mich fürchtete. Für Sie. Sie wissen nicht wie diese Leute sind, Alice. Sie sind gefährlich, von Grund auf bösartig. Ich habe in all den Jahren genug gesehen, um zu wissen wozu sie fähig sind, wenn sie nur die Chance dazu bekommen. Ich fürchtete mich, weil ich sah, wie Dr. Crane Sie ansah. Deren Wut, deren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, kommt einem Todesurteil gleich. Aber ihre Neugierde? Ihr Interesse? Ich möchte mir nicht einmal ausmalen, was in jenem Augenblick, in Cranes Kopf vor sich ging.‘‘ Ein Schauer durchfuhr Alices Körper, ob aufgrund seiner Worte oder der beißenden Kälte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. ,,Dennoch verspreche ich Ihnen, dass ich Ihre Ansichten, selbst wenn sie gegen die meinen sprechen sollten, in Zukunft respektieren werde.‘‘ 

Alice musste gestehen, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er so aufrichtig zu ihr sein würde. Ausflüchte, Floskeln, endlos lange Erklärungen, die doch zu nichts führten, damit wurde sie beinahe täglich konfrontiert. Daher war ihr seine schonungslose Ehrlichkeit tausendmal lieber, als jedes andere geheuchelte Wort. Natürlich wusste sie um die Gefahren, natürlich wusste sie, was es bedeutete ihnen einen Teil ihrer selbst zu offenbaren. Sie machte sich angreifbar, verletzlich, im schlimmsten Fall, zum Ziel ihrer grausamen Spielchen.

Aber manchmal, manchmal, nicht immer, bekam man auch etwas zurück. Manchmal, konnte man die Menschen berühren. Selbst wenn es nur einer unter tausend war, war dies Grund genug für sie, nicht aufzugeben und weiterzukämpfen. 

Trotz seiner aufrichtigen Worte, zeigte Alice ihm weiterhin die kalte Schulter, denn so einfach wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Also änderte er seine Strategie. ,,Wie wäre es, wenn ich Sie auf eine Tasse heiße Schokolade und ein Stück Kuchen einladen würde? Könnten Sie mir dann vielleicht verzeihen?‘‘ Alices Miene erhellte sich augenblicklich, doch kurz darauf zog sie eine Grimasse. ,,Lassen Sie mich raten, ich kann mir schon denken, wer Ihnen dazu geraten hat, mich auf diese Weise zu ködern.‘‘ Sam zog ertappt den Kopf ein. Obwohl Alices sein Mienenspiel nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie auch so, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Wer sonst, außer Dr. Arkham, hätte ihm zu einem solchen Schachzug geraten. ,,Und was sagen Sie?‘‘ Er hielt angespannt die Luft an. ,,Wenn Sie zwei Stücke Kuchen daraus machen, könnte ich es in Erwägung ziehen.‘‘ Dr. Miller ließ ein kehliges Lachen erklingen. ,,Ich denke, das ist machbar.‘‘

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

,,Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Das ist völlig unmöglich!‘‘ ,,Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage‘‘, kicherte Alice. ,,Danach hat er mich nie wieder in Frage gestellt, im Gegenteil, er respektierte mich und mit ihm alle anderen.‘‘ ,Kaum zu glauben‘, dachte er, ,so zierlich und soviel Mumm in den Knochen.‘ ,,Sie sind wirklich außergewöhnlich‘‘, sagte er vorsichtig, da er sie nicht kränken wollte. Alice lachte auf. ,,Das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal, aber ich sehe es als Kompliment. Also vielen Dank.‘‘ Das fröhliche Lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte, war nur all zu leicht zu erwidern. Insgeheim, musste er zugeben, dass er Alice wirklich unterschätz hatte. Er hatte sich, ebenso wie alle anderen, vom äußeren Schein täuschen lassen. Doch nun, bei näherer Betrachtung, musste er zugeben, dass Dr. Arkham vollkommen recht gehabt hatte. Sie war einfach anders; so einzigartig, dass man gar nicht anders konnte, als fasziniert von ihr zu sein. Er wusste noch nicht so wirklich, was er von dieser Erkenntnis halten sollte, aber eins war ihm bereits jetzt vollkommen klar: Dieser Augenblick, war wohl der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

,,Was ist denn hier los?‘‘, fragte Alice, die neben Dr. Miller Platz nahm, leise. Er sah auf und lehnte sich ein Stück in seinem Stuhl zurück, um besser mit ihr reden zu können. ,,Dr. Arkham spricht gerade über die zu erhöhenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Jetzt, da der Joker uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt, und bereits seinen zugewiesenen Therapeuten getötet hat, sieht er sich unter anderem dazu gezwungen das Wachpersonal zu erhöhen. Sinnlos, wenn du mich fragst. Wenn der Kerl es darauf anlegt, dann wird das alles sowieso nichts nützen...sag mal,‘‘, merkte er an, ,,kann es sein, dass du überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hast?‘‘ Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau sprach Bände. ,,Kaum zu glauben!‘‘, schallt sie der junge Doktor, ,,ich dachte dir würde nie irgendetwas entgehen.‘‘ Gerade als Alice ihm eine scharfzüngige Erwiderung liefern wollte, vernahm sie in unmittelbarer Nähe, Dr. Arkhams Stimme. Er klang müde und erschöpft. ,,Ich weiß, dass Sie alle in höchster Alarmbereitschaft sind. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Sie haben mit Sicherheit bereits erfahren, dass unser geschätzter Kollege Dr. Conner durch die Hand des Jokers gestorben ist. Ebenso die beiden Wärter, Mr. Collins und Mr. Anderson. Ich werde hier nicht ins Detail gehen, dennoch ist es, meines Erachtens, für den Zusammenhalt des gesamten Teams unerlässlich, dass ihre Opfer niemals in Vergessenheit geraten. Die Trauerfreier, zu der Sie alle herzlich eingeladen sind, wird in zwei Wochen stattfinden‘‘ Der Doktor schritt weiter durch die Tischreihen, bis er in der Mitte des Saales stehen blieb. Er rückte sein Brillengestell zurecht und fuhr fort: ,,Dies bringt mich zu einem weiteren unangenehmen Punkt. Irgendjemand von Ihnen muss Dr. Conners Part übernehmen.‘‘ Ein Raunen, ein Gemurmel und Getuschel, ging durch die Reihen, dem Dr. Arkham mit einer einzigen Handbewegung Einhalt zu gebieten versuchte. ,,Bevor Sie ihre Entscheidung fällen, müssen Sie wissen, dass Sie niemals allein mit ihm sein werden, es wird immer Jemand vom Wachpersonal an ihrer Seite sein. Der Joker wird so fixiert werden, dass er keine Bewegungsmöglichkeit hat. Er wird Ihnen nichts tun können, außer, wenn er den will, mit Ihnen zu sprechen.‘‘ Mit einem Mal wurde es totenstill im Raum. Keiner der zahlreichen Psychologen wollte diese Aufgabe übernehmen, und wohlmöglich ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben. ,,Ich werde es tun‘‘, erklang eine zarte weibliche Stimme, in den hinteren Reihen.

Jedes Augenpaar in dem Saal, richtete sich auf Alice White.


End file.
